


Just One Kiss

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Nudity, Seduction, a little nsfw at the end but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 37 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Stannis and Margaery with the prompt: Can I kiss you?





	

Margaery felt so out of place in the Baratheon home. Stannis’ first wife Selyse had died some time ago but it still felt as if her presence hung around the halls haunting his second wife. She tried to shake the feeling but she was sure that every whisper of a handmaiden was them judging the newest Lady Baratheon.

She had always been so confident in herself but something about this place just ruined all of that for her. Still she knew that she could bring it back so she kept her head high acting like any wife would as she ran her home. Everything she did seemed to fall perfectly into place after she had her period of adjustment. She was able to get along with the people serving them and it made running the home even smoother.

Margaery had taken well to the life of Stannis Baratheon’s wife in all places but their bedroom. She had always been confident about sex but something about the two of them just did not seem to mix well. She was warm and bright while he was cold and indifferent. With each push that she made to bring out something better in him she felt as if she was knocked a few steps back. Still each time she would get back up and try again. Margaery knew that her grandmother would be proud of her for how hard she was trying. It reminded the girl of the stories Olenna would tell about her own husband and how she had won him over.

As Margaery thought of those stories she knew that she had to try harder. She should have already been pregnant by now but since she was not it only made her feel the pressure. The pressure lead her to continue pushing on to try and break down the wall Stannis carried around himself. Their had to be a way to see him more vulnerable and caring so she could get him to do something other than the quick calculated bedding on their wedding night.

Finally Margaery started to better learn her husband's habits, when he would do each daily chore and task. Stannis was good in that way how he was predictable with what he did daily he always ate at the same time, had meetings at the same times, and ended up in the same places each day if his schedule would allow for it.

This day Margaery did not see him much but it was a purposeful move, let him wonder where she was spending all her time. Once the day was coming to an end she knew that it was time for him to wind down for the night. Normally she would kiss him goodnight before heading to her own chambers but tonight she would not. Instead she waited until she knew he was bathing.

Margaery took in a breath before entering his chambers. When the doors shut behind her she heard the water shift and heard him call out. “Who's there?” He asked.

Margaery made her way over to him and smiled. “Just your wife do not fret.” Her eyes wandered to look down at his body as he soaked in the water before meeting his own eyes again.

“Did you need something, Lady Margaery?” Stannis asked, his gaze staying on hers.

“I only need my husband.” Margaery told him, removing her dress. She waited for some reaction from him as she kicked the dress to the side. His eyes had a spark, something that showed he actually had interest. Once he had she finished taking off her small clothes. 

Margaery moved to get into the water with him before she spoke. “Can I kiss you?” She asked as she looked up to the man.

Stannis looked down at his pretty little wife. She tried so hard and he supposed it was time that he go with whatever it was she wanted. “Of course.” He told her with a nod.

Margaery moved closer and gave him a sweet kiss before he pulled her to him for another.


End file.
